La leyenda de la Luna
by conejo-lunar
Summary: El remordimiento del error que se cometió en el pasado, la posibilidad de ver cumplido su mas grande sueño estar al lado de su amado
1. El comienzo de la leyenda

El comienzo de la leyenda

En una elegante habitación adornada de la más fina manera, se encontraban una hermosas mujer de edad adulta, de plateada cabellera, sus canas la hacían lucir una real belleza se encontraba acompañada de una pequeña niña de ojos soñadores que escuchaba encantada las historias de su abuela con tal fascinación que no se percato de quien entraba a la habitación.

_- amor deberías dejar descansar a tu abuela _

_La niña agacho la cabeza_ – lo siento mama es que me encantan las historias de la abuela

-_tranquila pequeña yo me encuentro bien_

La pequeña sonrió plácidamente -madre podría contar la ultima historia y vuelvo a la cama a dormir

- _anda hija la última_ – miro la mujer mayor a su hija, compartiendo con ella una hermosa sonrisa.

-_Muy bien madre_– y se sentó a un lado de ellas.

Y así comenzó a narrar la historia de la luna

En una apoco pasada la luna tenia alma y espíritu como nosotras pero su cuerpo era este planeta. Ella tenía como misión proteger al sistema solar de la oscuridad. Como gran guardiana de la luz, velaba todos los planetas pero se sentía atraída por la tierra y su belleza. Por siglos solo miraba desde las alturas a la tierra deseando algún día poder ir y conocer ese bello planeta.  
>Un día la luna no aguanto más y bajo en un rayo de luz hasta un hermoso lago, donde encontró a un joven caballero, el cual al verla se maravillo de la paz de la luna.<br>Ella cada luna llena bajaba para visitar al caballero y así se fueron enamorando, pero ellos sabían bien que su amor era algo imposible.  
>Pero aun así el caballero no faltaba los días de luna llena a ver a su hermosa Diosa.<p>

El Dios Sol Padre de la luna veía a lo lejos la nostalgia de su amada hija que le concedió darle un cuerpo solo por un día para que estuviera con su amado.  
>"Solo podrás estar en la tierra por 24hrs y tendrás que volver hija mía, recuerda eres la diosa encargada de custodiar el sistema solar y protegernos de la oscuridad con tu luz. Tu amor no debe ser de nadie hija mía de lo contrario tu luz se extinguiría"<p>

Así ella fue con su amado, ese día no era de luna llena, pero brillaba en lo alto una hermosa luna que el caballero acudió de inmediato. El joven a ver la no se detuvo y corrió a su encuentro así pasaron su día juntos, cuando faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera ella le dijo que tenía que regresar nuevamente y cumplir su destino lejos de él.  
>El joven entristeció amargamente junto con la bella luna no querían verse separados de su amor.<br>La joven Diosa miro al caballero y besando dulcemente sus labios y se despidió de el. En el momento que la luna se retiraba la oscuridad envolvió a cada planeta en las tinieblas.  
>La diosa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se enfrento con furia junto a su amado, pero era una lucha imposible de ganar.<br>En a lucha el caballero fue herido haciendo que la diosa llorara amargamente, una de sus lágrimas se cristalizo conteniendo todo su deseo por que la luz volviera a brillar. Después de esto una enorme energía se expandió por el universo derrotando a la oscuridad, pero era demasiado tarde para todos, tenía que haber destrucción para encontrar el renacimiento.  
>Viendo lo que había ocurrió el Dios sol dio una descendencia a la luna teniendo como misión solo custodiar a la tierra con el cristal de plata en honor del amor que la Diosa de la luna le profeso al caballero de la tierra.<p>

Se dice que la Diosa conjuro un hechizo de que en otro tiempo y espacio se encontrara para vivir su amor eterno.

-_me encanta esta historia_ – dijo la pequeña sacando de sus pensamientos a su abuela

-_ya anda ve a dormir_ – le ordeno a su hija

-_si madre, buenas noches_ – así se retiro la pequeña princesa

_-¿por qué esa cara Selene?_

_- y si Serenidad es la reencarnación de la Diosa de la luna_ – decía con su rostro lleno de tristeza _– tu sabes que eso conlleva una maldición que la seguirá por siempre_

- _tranquila_ _hija, han pasado siglos y no ha reencarnado puede que solo sea una leyenda_ – decía la mujer mayor para tranquilizar a su hija_.- ve a dormir te vez cansada hija._

Así salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer mayor sumirse en sus pensamientos.


	2. Un encuentro

Un encuentro

_Mi amor por ti es inmenso_

_Algún día renacerá_

_-¿algún día renacerá?_

_-de que habla princesa_ – pregunto una linda joven de cómo 25 años, que levantaba las cortinas de la habitación de la princesa para que entrara la luz del sol a la habitación.

-buenos días, de mi sueño- le sonreía una aun somnolienta princesa

_-¿Qué soñó alteza?_

_-luna te he dicho que me digas Serenity, ¿que no somos amigas?_

_-lo siento Serenity, pero dime ¿qué soñaste?_

_- no lo se, siento una tristeza enorme y lo único que recuerdo es algún día renacerá_

_- qué raro princesa, oh ya vio qué hora es su madre la espera _

_-si ya voy – dio un beso a la mujer y bajo corriendo_

En un enorme comedor a parecía una bella joven

-buenos días – gritaba una entusiasmada princesa

-_buenos días hija. Siéntate y toma tu desayuno_

_- si madre_- la joven se sentó y comenzó a comer su almuerzo –_disculpa madre ¿qué es la comitiva que se encuentra en la entrada?_

_-voy a ir a la tierra, sabes que hay algunas rebeliones y como custodios de la tierra tenemos que ayudar a poner orden_

_-madre podría acompañarte_

_-no-_ dijo sin pensarlo la reina a la cual la princesa se sorprendió- todo es de política y te aburrirías- _término de decir para evitar que la princesa viera su preocupación_

_-no importa, yo no te interrumpiré paseare por los jardines anda madre, dicen que la tierra es hermosas y siempre he querido ir, no me impidas ese placer_

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de la reina se encogió y miro con tristeza a la princesa

_-muy bien Serenity, pero te portaras bien, ve y prepara tus cosas. Salimos en 2 horas, no tardes._

_- gracias madre_ – y así salió de la habitación la princesa a seguir la orden que le dio su madre

_-¿crees que estuvo bien mi dedición plut?_

_-su alteza, no se puede huir del destino_

En la tierra

_-puedo pasar _

_-adelante hijo_

_-dime madre ¿Qué pasa?_

_-sabes de los enfrentamientos que han sucedido, y no encontramos otra solución. Al parecer tendrás que desposarte con la princesa Beryl para calmar el conflicto_

_- no me reusó, no me puedes hacer esto madre_ – dijo el joven molesto

_-es la única solución, vendrá la Reina de la luna a ayudar pero si no encontramos otra solución tu matrimonio será un hecho_

_-no, esto no es una solución, sabes que esto no cambiara las cosas en nada. Ellos quieren el dominio de la tierra y casarme con ella no lo evitara _

_-pero nos dará tiempo._ –Contesto la reina con algo de molestia en sus voz-piénsalo hijo, es tu deber velar por el bienestar del mundo- dijo esto de una manera más calmada para que su hijo entrara en razón.

_-¡no y jamás lo hare!_

Salió de la habitación un aturdido joven de ojos azul, dejando a su madre preocupada por lo sucedido

En otra parte del castillo, dos hermosas mujeres llegaban

_-Serenidad que hermosa te encuentras_

_-gracias Edmun, tu también te encuentras muy guapo y ¿Atenea?_

_-serenidad_ – apareció una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y unos ojos deslumbrantes color ámbar.

Las dos mujeres se abrazar como dos viejas amigas que se reencuentran después de un largo tiempo.

_-¿quién es esa bella joven que te acompaña?- pregunto la Reina Atenea_

_-ella es Serenity mi hija_

_- Bienvenida princesa – dijeron al uníoslo los reyes_

_-mucho gusto_ - contesto la princesa

-_por que no vas a conocer los jardines, mientras hablamos de cosas aburridas_- dijo el rey en tono coqueto

La expresión de la joven se ilumino _– gracias_ -y corrió a la salida del palacio

_-muy entusiasta tu hija_ –comento la reina que reía por el comportamiento de la princesa

- _tiene el espíritu de la luna_ – menciono el rey

-_eso creo_- dijo la reina Serenidad con una mueca de tristeza

En el jardín la princesa se maravillaba por lo hermoso del paisaje. Bailando al son del viento que jugaba con su largo cabello y con el vuelo de su vestido.

_-veo que te diviertes cabeza de chorlito_

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de un hombre. Se quedo en silencio por un momento perdida en la gallarda figura y en el azul profundo de los ojos de aquel caballero que tenía enfrente.

_-tú qué haces espiando a una Dama_

_-jajajaja_ - soltó una carcajada – _más bien pareces una chiquilla_ – "una hermosa chiquilla"

_- te burlas de mi _

_- no para nada cabeza de chorlito_ – dijo el joven con un tono más serio

_-S-E-R-E-N-I-T-Y –_ dijo la princesa en un tono muy molesto- _eres un mal educado, engreído_

"se ve preciosa enojada, que me está pasando es solo una niña, no ha de tener más de 15 años, aunque como me gustaría vivir algo mágico con alguien como ella" sin darse cuenta su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno más serio, así camino, dejando a la princesa sin oportunidad de decir nada más.

Serenity lo miro extrañada y comenzó a seguirlo hasta llegar a un hermoso lago. Ella al mirar ese lugar sintió que se le oprimía el corazón sintiendo la misma tristeza que en sus sueños.

-_es un bello lugar_ – dijo Serenity sacando de su letargo al joven, dando se cuenta que seguía en compañía de aquella bella joven

_- si es bellor_

_-desde pequeña soñaba con venir a la tierra, siempre he tenido gran fascinación por este planeta. Ya verlo desde mi ventana no era suficiente. Era como si algo me llamara a él._

El joven se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esa chica no era alguna dama del castillo "como no me di cuenta esas ropas son tan diferentes"

_-¿vienes con la comitiva de la Reina de la Luna?_

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mirando el lago

_-¿Cómo es la luna?_ – pregunto el joven

_-bella, real, no hay jardines tan hermoso como estos, pero los lagos son muy bellos _

-_disculpa ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?_

_-claro Serenity_ – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa

_- el mío es Endimión, mucho gusto Serenity_- el joven tomo la mano de la princesa y la beso

La joven se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre de los labios del apuesto hombre que estaba junto a ella. El joven la guio con la mano y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y platicaron de su hogar y de lo que admiraba del hogar del otro. Así pasaron las horas.

_-creo que tengo algo de hambre_ – menciono la princesa

_-si ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar al castillo _

_-no apenas atardece y quisiera ver la puesta de sol_- dijo esto haciendo un puchero que maravillo al príncipe que no pudo negarse a su petición.

- _mira en esa rama hay un fruto_- dijo esto mientras se levantaba y corría al árbol.

_-¿qué haces? bájate te puedes lastimar_- decía el joven mientras veía como subía al árbol

-_no se preocupe, yo puedo_ – en eso se rompe la rama cayendo la princesa al lago.

El joven asustado se mete a rescatar a la princesa, la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, ella asustada al sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo se siente aliviada. Sus miradas se cruzan dejando a los dos jóvenes embelesados respirando agitados, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-_príncipe Endimión_ – dijo un joven de la misma edad del príncipe que reía en sus adentros por la posición en que encontraba a su príncipe

Ese llamado los despertó del encanto en que se encontraban

-_veo que encontró a la princesa de la Luna_ – dijo otro hombre un poco mayor que el príncipe, que le mostraba un enorme sonrisa.

Los jóvenes ayudaron a salir del agua a la princesa. Ella se encontraba muy apenada como lo había llamado cuando se burlo de ella.

_-lo siento alteza por ser tan…_

-_no hay problema, vamos al castillo_ – la interrumpió sin dejar que ella terminara de disculparse

La chica asintió sin ganas pues todavía no se ponía la puesta de sol

Caminaban los jóvenes de dos en dos

La princesa caminaba con Kunzitey el príncipe con Zoycite quienes eran los generales de la guardia del príncipe.

-_veo que le gusto la princesa_ – el segundo palideció ante el comentario de su amigo y guardián.

-_es solo una niñita tonta_ – comentario que escucho la princesa a la perfección, causándole decepción y tristeza.

-_llegamos al castillo_- menciono kunzitey

El príncipe siguió de largo pasando a un lado de la princesa son mirarla siquiera.

-no siempre es así, discúlpelo princesa- comento zoycite

-no importa, dio una pequeña sonrisa y se retiro al encuentro con su madre

En la habitación del príncipe

_-fue muy grosero con la princesa- dijo zoycite _

_-no tenia por que decir eso, ella lo escucho_- ahora era kuncitey quien hablaba

Mientras el joven daba vueltas por el recinto como leo enjaulado.

-_no seas bruto se nota que te gusto la princesa_ –dijo nephlite quien acabada de escuchar la conversación y por el comportamiento del príncipe era obvio que había quedado prendado de de ella

-_cállate_- grito sentándose en un sillón enfrente de sus amigos

_-¿Qué le pasa príncipe? Desde que salió de hablar con la reina lo noto enojado_- pregunto Jadeite

_-no la puedo querer, todo está mal-_ dijo eso desconcertando a sus amigo por qué no entendían a que venían sus palabras_- si no encuentran solución para la rebelión tendré que casarme con la princesa Beryl. _

Los hombres entendieron la frustración de su príncipe asi que decidieron guardar silancio, para no atormentar más a su amigo.

La cena paso con clama, los reyes disculparon a su hijo que se negó a salir de su habitación. Ya Serenity en su habitación no podía dormir y salió a pasear por el castillo. Al caminar por los pasillo vio un luz encendida a lo lejos y fue hasta ella. Ahí se encontraban los reyes charlando

_-se negó a cumplir con el acuerdo _

_-era de esperarse es aún muy joven pero será un buen rey y cumplirá con el acuerdo _

_-si eso también lo sé, su boda será un hecho_

Serenity se sorprendió al oír de la boda del príncipe y se entristeció "podre príncipe lo obligan a casarse" deja de pensar en esas cosas Serenity recuerda solo eres una niña tonta. Con esos pensamientos regreso a su habitación.

El tiempo en la tierra paso con rapidez en ese tiempo se había ganado la confianza y el aprecio de los generales de Endimión

Zoicitey se pasaba las tardes jugando ajedrez con la princesa, Jadeite la acompañaba en sus caminatas matutinas, Nephlite la había acompañado a montar algunos días y kuncyte le había mostrado el castillo llevándola a la biblioteca donde se pasaban horas leyendo los libros y haciéndose compañía en silencio.

El regreso se veía inminente, desde su llegada no había vuelto a ver al príncipe, pero lo que ela no sabía era que el la observaba desde lo lejos, y ya le era imposible no mirarla en las comidas a las cuales no podía faltar por orden de sus padres.

_-fue un gusto estar aquí, gracias por su hospitalidad_- decía la princesa a los reyes

Y salió del salón

-_hoy se va_

-_lo sé-_ decía el príncipe quien miraba por la ventana hacia la nada

_-y puede que ya no la vuelvas a ver mas_

_-si eso también lo se_

-_príncipe ya hablo con su padre y su matrimonio se pospuso, por quer llegaron a un acuerdo ¿Qué le evita hablar con ella?_

-_no es segura la cancelación_

_-y la va dejar ir con una mala impresión_ – decía kuncyte

El príncipe bajo corriendo para alcanzar a la princesa,

_-Serenity_ – sorprendida por la voz que la llamaba se detuvo

_-toma –_le dio una hermosa rosa blanca y una carta

-_para que te lleves el recuerdo de la tierra-_ dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando una mano lo detuvo, era la princesa, ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y de pronto se perdió de su vista desapareciendo de su mundo, pero dejando un amor incandescente en su alma.


	3. Revelando sentimientos

Revelando sentimientos

Llego una princesa corriendo a su cuarto y se encontró a sus amigas esperándola

_-bienvenida!_

_-chicas las extrañe mucho_

_-nosotras también a ti tonta-_ dijo rey abrazando a su amiga

_-¿Cómo te fue? ¿están guapos los generales?_

_-mina –_ dijeron todas riendo por el comentario de su amiga

_-¿Qué? Yo solo preguntaba_

_-si mucho, es hermosa-"como en mis sueños"_

_-pero al parecer no es todo lo que le gusto de la tierra_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_- contesto la princesa sonrojada

_-es cierto quien te dio esa rosa- pregunto lita que había estado callada_

_-pero es blanca_- comento mina

_-ahhh! ¿y eso que tiene que ver?_- pregunto rey

_-rey significa amistad_

_-ahí mina como sabes eso_- reto rey sin darse cuenta de la cara que puso la princesa al oir el comentario de mina

_-¿qué? raro por que quien me la dio no era mi amigo_

_-¿quién te la dio? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus amigas_

_-el príncipe_

_-¿es guapo? –_ pregunto mina haciendo que sus amigas la mirara con una gota en la cabeza

_- no me fije era antipático y grosero- _dijo Serenity

_-pero te regalo la rosa tal vez quiera disculparse_

_-no sé,¿ tú crees Amy?_

_-puede ser Serenity_

_-chicas es hora de que dejen descansar a la princesa _

_-si luna _

_-descansa Serenity _– dijeron todas y salieron de la habitación, dejando a la princesa sumida en sus pensamientos

"no podría ser de otra cosa porque él se casara y aparte yo no le guste" decía muy triste la princesa cuando se encontró en su vestido la tarjeta que le dio Endimión con la rosa.

_ Mi princesa digo mía pro que así es, _

_quedaste prendada en mi corazón _

_desde que me perdí en tu ojos. _

_Disculpa mi cobardía y estupidez _

_pero lo de mi matrimonio me tiene perdido _

_en un mar de confusión._

_Siempre debe de ir el bienestar _

_del planeta ante mi necesidad de felicidad._

_Y mi boda podría calmar todo en la tierra._

_Mi princesa quisiera olvidar _

_mis responsabilidades y correr a ti _

_o simplemente no dejarte ir_

_pero mundos nos separan._

_Pero aun así, no quería _

_que te fueras sin saber que Te amo_

_Y que de ti serán todos mis pensamientos _

_hasta que te vuelva encontrar_

_Endimión_

La princesa lloraba sabiendo ahora por que la había alejado de él y por qué había sido tan frio con ella. Comprendía la plática con de sus padres. Se sienta feliz al saberse amada pero triste porque una distancia los separaba.

A la mañana siguiente, princesa buscaba al concejal del reino por el castillo

_-buen día luna ¿has visto a Artemis?_

_-sí, habla con su madre en la biblioteca_

_-gracias luna-_ se despide con un gesto y corre a la biblioteca

-_buen día Artemis_

_-buen día princesa _

_-quería pedirte un favor, ¿sabes cómo podría mandar una carta a la tierra?_

Artemis estaba desconcertada por la pregunta de la princesa pero contesto

_-hay un correo que llega hasta la tierra es por donde se comunica la reina on los reyes de la tierra_

_-ah ya veo, podría mandar yo una carta_

_-¿a quién princesa?_

_- a la dama que tuve en el castillo nos hicimos amigas y me gustaría escribirle_

_- muy bien princesa deme la carta y yo la hago llegar_

-_gracias Artemis-_ después de decir eso le dio la carta y salió muy contenta

En la tierra

El príncipe se encontraba entrenando con sus 4 generales

_-¿por que le dio una rosa blanca?-_ pregunto kunzyte, mientras esquivaba el ataque del príncipe

_-esas son de amista príncipe_ –decía Jadeite burlándose del príncipe

-_solo quería de quejara de pensar que soy descortés_- volviendo a atacar a kunzyte

-_a quien engañas Endimión_- decía Nephlite

_-te enamoraste_- Zoicite

El príncipe se incomodo ante los comentarios que dejo u entrenamiento, en eso entra al salón una joven dama.

_-disculpe príncipe le mandan esto_- entregándole un sobre- _es de la princesa de la luna, me lo mando para que se lo diera _

_-gracias_ – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar el príncipe ya que no cavia en su asombro

-_con permiso_ – diciendo esto la chica se retiro dejando a los caballeros solos

La cara de asombro de Endimión era evidente mientras sus 4 generales reían abiertamente.

_-creo que nos vamos _

_-dejen al señor no soy descortés solo_

_-con la carta de su amada Serenity _

Ya estando solo comenzó a leer

_Endimión_

_Mi querido Endimión_

_mío por que así fue_

_también conmigo al verte,_

_mi corazón se adueño de ti_

_y te hizo de mi propiedad._

_Cierto que me lastimaste_

_con tu actitud pero lo entiendo_

_es tu deber como futuro rey._

_No importa cuántas vidas_

_tengamos que vivir para_

_que los destinos no nos alejen,_

_pero las viviré encantada_

_solo para conocerte._

_Te esperare por siempre_

_Siempre Tuya Serenity_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Nunca espere su contestación_

_amada mía, es mas esperaba_

_su depresión por mi cobardía._

_Dígame ¿Qué me hizo digno de usted?_

_A mí tampoco me importaría_

_Morir una y otra vez_

_Si muero con la dicha de conocerte._

_Antes de su partida súper que_

_el matrimonio se cancelaba,_

_gracias a su madre tenemos_

_otra forma de solucionar el conflicto._

_Me encantaría ir a su encuentro_

_pero me tengo que ir al_

_para ayudar a mi padre en la lucha._

_Prometo regresar para ir a su lado._

_Te amo mi princesa._

_Endimión _

Pasaron días desde la última carta que recibió Serenity, le escribía una carta al mes y tenía 9 donde le profesaba amor y prometía volver por ella. Desde que llego la carta donde anunciaba su partida se había dedicado a cuidar un jardín en donde puso la rosa que el príncipe le había obsequiado.

_-vamos Serenity por que tan deprimida_

_-no es nada amy_

_-si Serenity ¿Qué pasa? Hace tiempo que no te vez feliz_

_-si ¿Qué pasa? Somos tus amigas_

_-nada chicas, solo estoy cansada. Mejor me voy a dormir _

_-¿Qué le pasara? – se preguntaban sus amigas_

En su habitación

"3 meses desde su última carta, que habrá pasado, se olvido de mi de seguro"

Salió de su habitación y corrió a su jardín y se incoo ante el bello rosal que era el recuerdo de su amado

_-veo que has cuidado muy bien de el_

La princesa se sorprendió por la voz de quien le hablo que no aguanto y corrió a su encentro

_-Endimión _

_-Serenity _

Se miraron y se fundieron en un beso

_-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto una desconcertada princesa_

_-te dije que vendría en cuanto regresara_

_-te extrañe_

_-yo también mi amor. Voy a estar aquí unos días por asuntos de política y regreso_

_-no sé cómo podre soportar no estar contigo_

_-yo vendré a ti amor no todos los día pero si muy seguido_

_-muy bien amor, entonces yo también iré a ti_ – dijo la princesa regalándole una enorme sonrisa

La tarde paso sin contra tiempos felices por estar al lado de su ser amado

Así paso el tiempo todo en la tierra iba bien la princesa visitaba a escondidas al príncipe y el a ella, ese era su más grande secreto.

_-mi amado príncipe _

_-Serenity no te esperaba_

_-no quería estar sin ti una día mas_

_-muy bien, ¿quieres pasear?_

Pasaron una tarde maravillosa cuando estaba la princesa por regresar comenzó una tormenta empapando a ambos. Corrieron a refugiarse de la lluvia y llegaron a una casa de campo

_-¿de quién es?- pregunto la princesa_

_-de mis padres, veníamos cuando era pequeño_

El príncipe la veía anonadado el vestido de la princesa estaba totalmente mojado transluciéndose su figura atreves de la tela. En ese momento sintió deseo hacia Serenity su amada.

De pronto despertó de sus deseos y busco algo para taparla ya que temblaba.

_-mira , ven vamos a que tomes un baño_

_-ella obedeció y entro con él al cuarto_

_-comenzó a calentar el agua de la tina para que ella se bañara _– cuando estuvo listo se disponía a salir para dejarla sola

_-muy bien te dejo par que te bañes_

_-antes podrías ayudarme_

Vio como la muchacha le mostraba el cierre del vestido el cual deslizo por su espalda. Quería tocar su piel pero no quería asustarla. No resistió beso su cuello sus hombros, Serenity no sabía por que le había pedido que bajara el cierre, pero quería impedir que se fuera quería entregarse a su amor.

El la seguía besando en un movimiento de ella volteo y aprisiono sus labios en un dulce beso, ella separo un poco para verla a los ojos, ella se sorprendió de acto y lo miro también directo a a ese mar que la hacía suspirar.

Deslizo el vestido por su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo y la admiro

_-te amo Serenity_

_-yo a ti mi querido Endimión _

Tomando la poca voluntad que le quedaba dijo _–me voy para que te bañes_ – dejando sorprendida a la princesa

_-Endimión_

_-no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti, ni tampoco que te sientas presionada a hacerlo si tú no estás lista._

_-te amo_ – dijo la princesa – _te deseo quiero estar a tu lado mi vida entera y quiero demostrarte mi amor esta noche _

Endimión la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en la orilla de la tina, se arrodillo ante ella y la beso dulcemente, después mas apasionado, beso su rostro, su cuello y le susurro al oído –_te amo y esta noche seré yo quien te demuestre todo mi amor. _

Esa noche se profesaron amor eterno, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

En la mañana siguiente el príncipe busco a su amada en la cama. Se incorporo al no encontrarla

_-Serenity_ – se cubrió y salió al balcón

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-veo lo bello de la mañana_ – contesto algo inmersa en sus pensamientos "siento como se esto ya lo hubiera vivido y una inmensa tristeza me envolviera"

_- Serenity te encuentras bien, no me digas que te arrepientes_- pregunto el príncipe algo triste

_-amor mío claro que no, jamás me arrepentiría de esto te amo Endimión _

_-y yo a ti mi princesa_

_-creo que es tiempo de volver _

_- sí, te acompaño_

Caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar al lago

_-adiós mi vida_

Se despidieron con un dulce beso y desapareció la princesa de su vista


	4. Secretos

Secretos

"¿por qué habré tenido ese sueño?"

-Princesa despertó temprano

-buen día luna

-se ve algo pensativa ¿Qué pasa?

-tuve un sueño

-hace tiempo que no tenia esos sueños que la perturban

-lo sé luna, este era diferente, aquellos eran con un anuncio, una esperanza y este fue distinto sentí miedo y desolación.

-tranquila princesa piense en otra cosa, recuerde fue solo un sueño

En otra habitación del palacio una pensativa mujer se encontraba viendo por la ventana a su hija pasear por el jardín

-solo falta una generación- mascullo entre sus labios

-dime Plutón ¿que sabes de la leyenda de la luna?

-mi reina – dijo con aires tristes- es solo una leyenda

-si lo sé, mi abuela la contaba cada noche. Pero aun así Selene renacerá

- si eso no cambiara

- iré a la tierra estaré una semana haya, sigue el conflicto y no quiero que esto se vuelva más grande que involucre a los seres de la luna – dijo evitando que Plutón terminara de hablar

- si mi reina, que todo se solucione

En la tierra

-¿Qué está pasando padre?

- el reino del sur no está conforme con el acuerdo

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué mi matrimonio sigue en pie?

-Endimión, hijo mío- dijo el rey sin poder ver a los ojos a su hijo- así es – dijo esperando la reacción del joven

-no, esto no puede ser - dijo mirando hacia la nada – yo amo a otra mujer

- tienes que pensar en el reino

-lo sé – dijo gritando – no me lo tienes que decir- y salió de la habitación

-hijo- dijo su madre al encontrarlo en el camino pero este no se detuvo "lo siento pero es tu deber" pensó la reina.

En la habitación del príncipe

-¿Qué hare ahora? después de lo que pasamos. ¿Cómo se lo explicare? – gritaba un joven en la oscuridad y se sentó en el suelo

Después de horas de estar en su habitación a oscuras un rayo de luz de luna entro por su ventana una imagen vino a su mente un lago, la luz de luna, el esperándola a ella a su Diosa Lunar.

"que fue eso" se decía el príncipe no entendía el porqué de su recuerdo era mayor no un joven con en este momento.

-veo príncipe que no le agrado la idea de casarse conmigo

-Beryl – dijo sorprendido el príncipe – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a hablar con sus padres

- ¿por qué haces esto? Yo no te amo y jamás lo hare, fuimos amigo de niños ¿Por qué me quieres obligar?

- es por esa niña verdad, la estúpida de la princesa de la luna

- como sabes tú eso- dijo el príncipe desconcertado

- eso no importa príncipe ustedes no pueden estar juntos solo te ayudo a evitar una tragedia, ella es la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene y sabes sobre la maldición

- que tiene que ver eso es una leyenda

- no lo es mi príncipe, es cierta ¿Por qué cree que está prohibido la relación de la gente de la tierra con la luna? Es por eso porque tienen miedo que vuelva a ocurrir una tragedia.

- mientes, lo que quieres es que me separe de Serenity y eso no lo vas a lograr

- yo no miento príncipe habla con su madre y sabrá la verdad

El príncipe corrió en busca de su madre dejando a la joven en la habitación,

-lo has hecho muy bien por fin las tinieblas dominaran el universo

En otro lugar del castillo

-serenidad te encuentro muy pensativa ¿Qué pasa?

-nada Atenea, no te preocupes

- anda dime que no somos amigas

- recuerdas la leyenda de la luna que nos contaba mi abuela

- sí, es una triste historia de amor y tragedia, pero que tiene que ver es solo un leyenda

- no es solo una leyenda

FLASBACK

-me encanta esta historia – dijo la pequeña sacando de sus pensamientos a su abuela

-ya anda ve a dormir

-si madre, buenas noches – así se retiro la pequeña princesa

-¿por qué esa cara Selene?

- y si Serenidad es la reencarnación de la Diosa de la luna – decía con su rostro lleno de tristeza – tu sabes que eso conlleva una maldición que la seguirá por siempre

- tranquila hija, han pasado siglos y no ha reencarnado puede que solo sea una leyenda – decía la mujer mayor para tranquilizar a su hija- ve a dormir te vez cansada hija.

Así salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer mayor sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-aun falta una generación para que la reencarnación de la Diosa de la luna – decía entre lagrimas la mujer

- una maldición cae sobre ese amor y solo un sacrificio podrá hacerlo eterno, dolor y sufrimiento caerán sobre la Diosa- suspiro la mujer –todo terminara como sucedió en el pasado.

La mujer se recostó son darse cuenta que la joven princesa escucho esas palabras

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-Serenidad amiga- dijo preocupada la Reina Atenea- crees que Serenity es la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene

- no sé, atenea, pero será difícil para ella, tendrá mucha desdicha y dolor- decía conteniendo las lagrimas

- tranquila Serenidad, amiga aun no sabemos si la maldición sea cierta y se vuelva repetir la historia y no estamos seguras de que Serenity se la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene

Un joven escuchaba la conversación de las mujeres mientras sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón.

Esas palabas quedaron marcadas en la mente del joven que se oculto a escuchar la conversación de las reinas

En el jardín de palacio

"Princesa mía lo siento pero esto tiene que terminar y prefiero que me odies a que sufre eternamente por mi amor".

-¿Qué hace príncipe?

-termino con mi tormento- contesto el príncipe sin apartar la vista del fuego

-pero esto se lo dio la princesa

- ¿y eso que? Yo ya no la amo- decía mientras lanzaba las cartas de la princesa a una fogata y veía como se consumían en el fuego

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

-lo que escuchaste, no la amo mas

- príncipe sabemos que eso no es cierto

- ¿ustedes que saben de mis sentimientos? – en caro a su generales

- sabemos que esto le duele y está sufriendo por lo de su matrimonio

"había dejado de pensar en eso" pensaba el príncipe "ahora es otro el motivo que me aleja de mi amor"- así será más fácil cumplir con mi deber

-príncipe

-que ha pasado con su plan para evitar la boda

-se termino- grito el príncipe desesperado – todo acabo ya no la amo

Se escucho un pequeño sollozo entre el silencio

-princesa – al escuchar a sus generales volteo a ver a Serenity, la vio desesperada, cuando miro esos lindos ojos llenos de lagrimas se voltio y tiro la última carta al fuego.


	5. Despertar

Despertar

- no es cierto verdad Endimión, estás jugando – decía la princesa entre lagrimas- tu… aun me amas- dijo tartamudeando

- no Serenity ya no te amo

- ¿y que fue lo de la otra noche? – Pregunto la princesa- solo jugaste conmigo para tenerme yo… te amo Endimión por eso me entregue a ti.

La princesa lloraba desconsolada mientras una luz nacía de su interior envolviéndola completamente

-Serenity – grito Endimión al creer que algo podía pasarle a su princesa

Después la luz desapareció mostrando la imagen de una hermosa mujer más alta y con un largo cabello dorado suelto completamente que se movía al son del viento.

En ese momento aparecieron los reyes y la reina de la luna que veía anonada a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente

-Diosa Selene

Selene voltio el rostro a su madre y sonrió levente para que no sintiera preocupación.

Una silueta se fue formando tras la Diosa

-Selene, hija mía – fueron las palabras de un hombre robusto y alto, rubio como el sol y con unos ojos inmensamente azules como el cielo

La diosa voltio y corrió arrodillándose frente a su padre –te he defraudado padre-decía llorando Selene.

-te defraude, le entregue mi amor a Edmundo y la oscuridad se apodero del universo, no te obedecí debí haber vuelto cuando debí, perdóname padre

-hija mía, no llores- decía ofreciéndole la mano para que se parada

-no padre, te he fallado, he vuelto a renacer – dijo esto mientras se paraba y daba la espalda a el Dios Sol -y volví a entregarme a un humano- lagrimas resbalaban por el hermoso rostro de Selene mientras veía al hombre que le había roto el corazón- pero él no me ama- volteando inmediatamente con su padre-¿Como podre remediar mis errores?, desprotegí al universo, dime padre ¿cómo podre remediar mi estupidez?

- ven hija mía – nuevamente le ofreció su mano ella sin rechazarla la tomo y el Dios la acerco para abrazarla fuertemente – tranquila Selene no dejes que tu pasado te atormente- dijo esto mientras tocaba dulcemente su rostro- aun no es tiempo de que despiertes- al decir esto Selene quedo dormida en los brazos del Dios Apolo.

Este camino hasta donde se encontraban los demás con Serenity en brazos y dijo – el destino es escrito por los dioses pero ella hace mucho que escribió el suyo, nada de lo que hagan o dejan de hacer – dijo esto mirando a la reina Serenidad- ni nada de lo que digan- ahora miro a Endimión -va a cambiarlo 

Diciendo esto le entrego a la princesa al príncipe que la tomo inmediatamente como su mas grande tesoro.

- despertara sin recordar nada de lo sucedido después de su despertar como Selene, pero no podrás- miro a Serenidad con cariño – evitar despierte nuevamente y cumpla su destino- después de esto desapareció

- es mejor que entremos – dijo el rey

El príncipe Recostó a la princesa en la habitación de la reina serenidad y salió de ella. Mientras los reyes pensaban en lo acontecido y como eso traería consecuencias terribles en la vida de sus hijos.

Así el príncipe se dirigió a su habitación, en uno de los pasillo se escucho la voz de uno de sus fieles amigos.

-príncipe – hablo Zoicite – perdone por juzgarlo ahora entiendo que quería evitar

- no quería que despertara, viste como sufre por amarme

- al menos con esto su vida y la de la princesa ya no están en peligro

- prefiero que sufra lejos de mi a que muera en mis brazos


	6. Colaterales

Colaterales

En otro tiempo y espacio

-sailor moon cuidado – grita una de las sailor viendo como un ataque va dirigido justo a sailor moon

Después de la explosión se ve a sailor moon en los brazos de tuxido mask sana y salva  
>-es tu turno sailor moon – grita tuxido mask<p>

-tiara lunar acción – el ataque da directo en el youma destruyéndolo por completo

- lo vencimos – decía sailor venus mirando hacia donde se encontraba sailor moon

En eso sailor moon se desvanece en los brazos de tuxido mask –sailor moon despierta

-¿qué paso? ¿Qué le hiciste a sailor moon?

-nada –decía el joven asustado tratando de despertarla

Sueño de serena

"dónde estoy? Yo estaba peleando con Nephlite, quienes son ellos y porque me ven

-Diosa Selene

"Es a mí a quien le habla pero yo no soy ninguna Diosa"

Selene voltio el rostro a su madre y sonrió levente para que no sintiera preocupación.

Una silueta se fue formando tras la Diosa

-Selene, hija mía – fueron las palabras de un hombre robusto y alto, rubio como el sol y con unos ojos inmensamente azules como el cielo

"¿Soy yo, la Diosa Selene?" La diosa voltio y corrió arrodillándose frente a su padre –te he defraudado padre-decía llorando Selene "que está pasando donde estoy" pensaba serena

-te defraude, le entregue mi amor a Edmundo y la oscuridad se apodero del universo, no te obedecí debí haber vuelto cuando debí, perdóname padre.

"no entiendo nada porque siento tanta tristeza y preocupación"

-hija mía, no llores- decía ofreciéndole la mano para que se parada

-no padre, te he fallado, he vuelto a renacer – dijo esto mientras se paraba y daba la espalda a el Dios Sol -y volví a entregarme a un humano- lagrimas resbalaban por el hermoso rostro de Selene mientras veía al hombre que le había roto el corazón- pero él no me ama- volteando inmediatamente con su padre-¿Como podre remediar mis errores?, desprotegí al universo, dime padre ¿cómo podre remediar mi estupidez?

"yo renacer, no cumplí mi deber, cuidar el universo, no entiendo nada"

- ven hija mía – nuevamente le ofreció su mano y la abrazo fuertemente – tranquila Selene no te dejes que tu pasado te atormente - dijo esto mientras tocaba dulcemente su rostro " que bien se siente estar así, se desvanece esa angustia y preocupación que siento"- aun no es tiempo de que despiertes- "¿despertar de qué?" al decir esto Selene quedo dormida en los brazos del Dios Sol. 

Fin del sueño

Una luz envolvió a sailor moon y al desaparecer apareció sin transformación mostrándole a tuxido mask su verdadera identidad

-serena – mascullo entre sus labios al ver a la rubia tendida en sus brazos

-Serena – gritaron todas sorprendidas cuando perdió su transformación

Tuxido mask al ver que despertaba se levanto para irse

-¿a donde crees que vas? – Pregunto sailor Marte – ahora que sabes la identidad de sailor moon no te podemos dejar que te vayas así de fácil, dinos eres nuestro aliado o enemigo

-ya lo he dicho, si buscamos lo mismo puede que seamos enemigos pero por el momento estará segura la identidad de sailor moon – diciendo esto desapareció entre la sombra

-serena ¿qué paso?

- no se luna

-¿estás bien?- pregunto lita muy preocupada

- si solo necesito descansar

- vayamos a casa- dijo mina depuse de deshacer su transformación

-Si princesa – contesto Serena un poco perturbada por su sueño

Las chicas se fueron cada una a casa, sin darse cuenta que eran seguidas por tuxido mask, quería asegurarse que serena estuviera bien.

-serena te ves muy pensativa, dime que sucede

-luna que sabes de la diosa Selene

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-contesta luna

- nuestra princesa es la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene

"reencarnación, ahora estoy más confundida. Desde que desperté fui olvidando poco mi sueño"

-que pasa serena puedes confiar en mi

-si lo sé luna, ya es tarde es mejor que durmamos

- si serena descansa – dijo luna algo preocupada por serena

A la mañana siguiente se despertó luna y ya no encontró en la cama a serena

-no puedo creer que se levantara temprano

Serena caminaba hacia la escuela cuando se topa con alguien

-disculpa

-deberías fijarte por dónde vas, ah eres tu cabeza de chorlito

- lo siento – y siguió su rumbo sin detenerse

- serena ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada Darién disculpa por molestarte todas las mañanas

-serena confía en mi ¿Qué tienes me preocupas?

"que está diciendo que se preocupa por mi, que me pasa tienes otras cosas en que pensar"

– nada solo tuve un sueño muy raro- y siguió caminando hasta que llego al crow

-buenos días serena, que te trae tan temprano por aquí

- buenos días Andrew- mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa- no pude dormir bien así que decidí salir temprano de casa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa serena?- pregunto un angustiado chico

- nada serio, solo que tuve un sueño algo raro

-¿qué soñaste?- pregunto poniendo enfrente de la chica una gran malteada

- no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento que algo hice que estuvo muy mal, y siento mucha tristeza

"no dejes que las culpas de tu pasado te atormenten" esa frase me da vueltas en mi cabeza

-no creo que hayas hecho algo tan malo Serena

-no yo, sino en mi vida pasada

Un sorprendido muchacho vio la triste mirada de la chica que tenía en frente -entonces no te preocupes- dijo con una gran sonrisa- no puedes hacer nado por lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer en tu vida pasada

- ehh!¿Cómo? – dijo aturdida son entender que quería decir

-sí, se te está dando una nueva oportunidad para corregir los errores que cometiste, velo como una oportunidad

-gracias Andrew, no lo había pensado así

-de nada serena

-bueno me voy que voy a llegar tarde – dijo esto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida- gracias por la malteada, nos vemos.

- veo que te llevas muy bien con ella Andrew

- hola Darién- dijo sonriendo- ella seria así de linda contigo si dejaras de molestarla tanto

-no me interesa que sea linda conmigo- dijo desviando la mirada en dirección a donde se había ido la rubia

Andrew soltó un fuerte suspiro – amigo por qué no admites que te gusta Serena- dijo mirándo también por donde se había ido Serena – ella está algo triste y le sería bueno hablar y tu la podrías ayudar

-para eso te tiene a ti- dijo el chico con algo de enojo en sus palabras- me voy se hace tarde – y salió del negocio sin más palabras

"este se puso celoso" pensó el rubio mientras volvía a sus labores.

En otro tiempo y espacio

-no puedo creer que la Diosa haya despertado

- ¿Qué? Estas diciendo que en tu pasado Selene no despierta

- así es, se repite la historia pero jamás despierta como tal Selene

- esto pone difíciles las cosas

- sí pero aun podemos aprovecharnos de eso en el futuro


	7. Detras de la leyenda

Detrás de la leyenda

En una habitación se encuentra una princesa turbada por sus pensamientos, pedazos de recuerdo y un corazón roto

-princesa habrá por favor

-queremos platicar con usted

-Serenity somos tus amigas confía

La princesa se reúsa a abriles y se queda sentada en su cama analizando que es lo que ha pasado en su vida.

-chicas es hora de su entrenamiento, mas tarde pueden volver por ahora déjenla estar sola

-si luna- dijo amy animando a las demás a continuar con su entrenamiento

"ya no puedo más necesito salir, me asfixio en este lugar" se dijo la princesa y decidió salir por fin de su habitación.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escucho la voz de su guardiana más querida, ella podía darle el concejo que necesitaba para amortiguar un poco el dolor de su corazón

-ella está sufriendo mi reina

- lo se Setsuna, pero que puedo hacer- callo un momento la reina mientras miraba por la ventana – la amo tanto y no quiero que nada le pase

- pero ella creo que no la ama

- y que quieres que le diga- dijo con reproche – que la ama tanto que decidió alejarse de ella para no causarle daño , dime como le digo que su amor esta maldito- dijo la reina con unas lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro

Al ver a su amiga llorar se acerco a ella y la abrazo- discúlpame Serenity, se lo difícil que es esto

-ella no debe saber que es la reencarnación de Selene

Corría por los jardines una hermosa joven, con un rostro lleno de lágrimas hasta que una piedra la hizo tropezar y caer.

"¿Por qué?" retaba hacia el cielo con una angustia la princesa "lo amo"

-Serenity- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella

-Dios Apolo – dijo sorprendido y poniéndose de pie

-este fue tu deseo- dijo el Dios sol mirando hacia la nada

-mi deseo y mi maldición- dijo ella con un tono triste

- nuevamente veo esa mirada de tristeza en tu ojos- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, después regreso su vista hacia el frente- ¿sabes sobre la leyenda de la luna?

- sí, la diosa de la luna era la guardiana de la luz pero ella admiraba la tierra un día bajo y conoció a un caballero del cual se enamoro, su padre al ver su tristeza por no poder estar con su amado le permitió un cuerpo por un día para así estar con él. Cuando iba a volver fueron atacados por la oscuridad muriendo pero antes hicieron la promesa de algún día volverse a encontrar y ser felices juntos.

- eso no es todo hija mía

- eh! – respondió confundida la joven

- en aquella época la oscuridad busca por cualquier forma extinguir la luz para sí reinar el universo, ella ya tenía un plan, poco a poco se infiltro en los corazones de las personas sin que se diera cuenta Selene. La noche en que le di un cuerpo al aceptarlo ella renuncio a su divinidad y se volvió mortal. Ella pensaba volver y cumplir su misión por en el momento de despedirse del joven caballero ataco la oscuridad, ella y el príncipe lucharon incansablemente por la luz, en un descuido de Selene la oscuridad la ataco pero el caballero se interpuso siendo herido cayó en los brazos de Selene. Cuando vio su amor perdido una de sus lagrimas se cristalizo formando el cristal de plata este con su luz desvaneció a la oscuridad. Al terminar la lucha el joven en su último aliento le prometió que algún día podrían ser felices juntos.- suspiro el dios para continuar- Selene vio al universo caer en caos que provoco la oscuridad. Vio como murió todo a su alrededor todo lo que ella debía proteger y una gran culpa nación en su corazón

Otra vez amargas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la bella princesa ahora su dolor era más amargo antes solo cargaba con el dolor de una amor maldito, pero el peso era mayor tenía todo el dolor del universo en su corazón. Esta vez no permitiría que todo terminara como aquella vez.

-¿donde se encuentra el cristal de plata?

-eso solo lo sabe Selene, tienes que recordar-dijo con aire melancólico el Dios-Serenity, una gran desdicha cae sobre ti, y solo tú serás capaz de vencerla o volverla a vivir – dijo esto mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente desvaneciéndose ante su vista

-padre jamás debí amarle, lo tenía prohibido y no me importo, por mi culpa todo a mi alrededor murió, esta vez no lo permitiré- se decía la princesa decida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro tiempo y espacio

-los enfrentamientos han aumentado –dijo amy

-si, cada día se hacen más fuertes- comento ahora lita

-chicas alguien se ha dado cuenta que serena se encuentra distante y seria

-si tienes razón mina-"que te pasa sere" pensó rey

-es desde el día que se desmayo en el parque- dijo luna

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-cabeza de chorlito por qué tan triste

-Darién- dijo sonrojándose

-que te sucede puedes contar conmigo si necesitas platicar

-gracias- dijo aun mas sonrojada – veras – en eso sonó su intercomunicador- lo siento me tengo que ir adiós

"algo debe estar mal, para que se fuera así"

-chicas ya llegue

-ya era hora- dijo rey mientras atacaba a uno de los youmas

-cadena de amor de venus

-saeta flamante de Marte

-burbujas de mercurio

- trueno de Júpiter

-crepúsculo… antes de que pudiera vio ante sus ojos a tuxido mas que se interponía entre ella y el ataque de Nephlite. Este callo en los brazos de sailor moon, un brillo inundo todo el lugar destruyendo a los youmas y haciendo desaparecer a Nephlite.

En ese momento todos recobraron el recuerdo de sus vivas pasadas descubriendo que Serena era la verdadera princesa. 

-Endimión despierta por favor – dijo dejando correr una lágrima por su rostro

-Serenity- dijo el joven al abrir los ojos

- princesa – dijeron sus guardianas haciendo un reverencia


	8. Decisiones

Decisiones contrarias

En otro espacio y tiempo

"no puedo evitar volver aquí, al mismo lugar donde me enamore hace tanto tiempo y el mismo donde te volví a encontrar mi adoro Príncipe"

-ahora entiendo porque este lugar me llamaba, como si esperara encontrar algo

-Endimión

-princesa un gusto verla nuevamente – dijo haciendo una reverencia – disculpa por… - Serenity no dejo continuar al príncipe y este dejo de mirarla y volvió su rostro al rio

- yo te entiendo, creo que es hora de despedirnos, no permitiré que todo muera otra vez

-Serenity- dijo sorprendido el príncipe - te amo – dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible

Serenity devolvió la mirada a su amado y desapareció

"te amo "pensó mientras llegaba nuevamente a su recamara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿desde hace cuanto lo sabías Sere?

-¿saber qué? luna

-que eres la princesa

Suspiro la joven-veras

Flashback

Sueño de serena

En un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores de muchos colores se encontraba serena

-hija mia

Se escucho a lo lejos mientras se veia aproximando la sombra de lo que parecía un hombre. Serena espero hasta que pudo distingir al mismo hombre de sus sueños

-has de estar confundida pequeña

-solo un poco, ¿quien eres tu?

-¿estas segura que eso es lo que en verdad quieres saber?

Serena se quedo pensativa "en verdad no es lo que quiero saber" -no, ¿Quién soy yo?

-eso lo descubriras por ti misma, pequeña- decía esto desapareciendo de su vista

Fin del sueño

-desde ese día tengo ese sueño, ¿quién soy yo?, pero no lo supe hasta el otro día con el incidente con – serena hizo una cara de tristeza al recordar como Darién la había pedido hablar con ella y ella solo lo ignoro

- serena – dijo luna en un suspiro

-Luna mi pequeña luna ¿cuántas veces ocurrirá lo mismo?- dijo esto mientras se abrazada a su pequeña gatita.

-serena, piensa que tal vez esta vez sea diferente

Tocc tocc – hija te busca un muchacho

"quien podrá ser" pensó luna

-enseguida voy mama

Bajando las escaleras en la salita de estar se encontró a quien menos quería ver

-Darién

-te fuiste sin que pudiéramos hablar

Serena agacho la cabeza y camino hacia la salida – creo que hablaremos mejor en otro lugar

Darién solo asintió y levente siguió sus pasos, todo el camino fueron en silencio, solo pensaban en lo que tenían que decirse, ya en el parque.

-Darién quiero que me escuches nuestro amor, ha traído la desgracia a este mundo en dos ocasiones así que

-algo así ya había escuchado antes, pero ahora no hay ninguna maldición que nos persiga- dijo el joven dejando a Serena con las palabras en la boca- te he amado por siglos y ahora que no hay unas estúpidas reglas que nos separen, ahora que no eres prohibida me intentas decir que no debemos estar juntos- dijo algo irritado

-nuestro amor traerá miseria y dolor a nuestro alrededor, que no te agobia saber que todos morirán por nuestra culpa – dijo serena tratando de contener las lagrimas

-porque se tendría que repetir, todo es diferente ahora no hay nadie que nos separe

-entiende ahora es diferente, no soy solo Serenity también despertó Selene y yo cargo sus culpas

-y cómo crees que me siento yo- le dijo tomándola por los hombros- yo también soy aquel hombre que se enamoro de la luna en la antigüedad, el mismo que después de siglos la volvió a encontrar paseando por el jardín y que ahora la tiene enfrente sintiendo el mismo amor que aquellas veces, no me niegues en esta vida amarte por favor- dijo en un tono desesperado soltándola y dándole la espalda- ellos saben que es sentir tus labios, tus caricias, tu amor, yo solo tengo el recuerdo de lo que ellos vivieron- dijo volviendo a mirarla – antes de saber quiénes éramos me enamore de ti, solo contigo siento que no importa quien sea, solo cuando estas a mi lado, niega que tú sientes lo mismo.

-Darién- susurro Serena mirándolo a los ojos

-de que crees que me serviría todo lo que me rodea si no te tengo a mi lado

-te amo- después de decir estas palabras se lanzo a sus labios dándole un el beso que hace siglos tenía guardado para él.

- eres mi vida, esta vez será diferente porque lucharemos por el bien del mundo que amos lo haremos juntos

-lo prometes mi príncipe

-lo prometo – la beso nuevamente para sellar su promesa

En la oscura noche se encontraba un hombre en el balcón de una joven velando sus sueños

"te prometo que esta vez será diferente" y de un salto salió de la habitación de su bella princesa.


	9. corazon

Corazones

Después de largos meses en el campo de batalla regresaba un joven de profundos ojos azules, su rostro se mostraba duro y frio, nada que ver con lo que ese mismo joven era hace tiempo atrás.

-hijo al fin vuelves – dijo su madre lazándose a los brazos de su hijo

-no es por mucho tiempo, la lucha es cada vez más difícil y me necesitan haya

-¿qué dices hijo? Puedes morir

-que no es lo que querías- dijo con aire de frialdad que lastimaba a su madre

-no jamás hemos querido que mueras- dijo su padre molesto

-querían que cumpliera con mi deber de soberano de la tierra y lo estoy haciendo en el campo de batalla no aquí escondido

- no me estoy escondiendo- contesto su padre- esto tiene que solucionarse de otra manera- no levantando guerrillas inútiles donde solo ocasiones que hombres se levanten en armas y mueran sin ningún beneficio, si quieres morirte hazlo tu solo, pero llevas por delante hombres que tienen familias por que velar- dijo severamente el rey-la guerra aun no se ha declarado y por tus estupideces han muerto hombres que no tienen por qué morir en una lucha de esa magnitud

El joven se quedo sin palabras ante el comentario de su padre, era cierto que el no ya no encontraba razones para seguir viviendo, y que morir no le importaba. Estaba siendo egoísta con los hombres que por amor a sus familias se encausaba en la batalla contra un enorme gigante que no podrían vencer ellos solos

-entiende hijo- hablo su madre para limar asperezas- las cosas no se podrán solucionar así- dijo esto posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo – te amamos y tu sufrimiento es el nuestro, ve lo que haces hijo, estas dejando que la oscuridad entre en tu corazón, no creo que a ella le gustaría la actitud que estas tomando

"ella" el príncipe sabía exactamente a quien se refería su madre, y una pesadez inundo su corazón "A ella no le gustaría esta actitud que estoy tomando"

La reina noto el cambio en el rostro de su hijo así que decidieron salir y dejar pensar al príncipe

En un hermoso palacio una joven muchacha caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Caminaba en completo silencio ya no era ni la sombra de la alegre joven que era en el pasado. Ahora solo la tristeza embriagaba a su corazón.

-Dime Serenity ¿que haces?

-eh?- pregunto un poco desconcertada la joven ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga y consejera – camino, luna no es obvio

-sabes bien a lo que me refiero Serenity- dijo luna entrando con la princesa a su habitación

-creo que esta vez te equivocas

Suspiro resignara la joven compañera de la princesa- ¿recuerdas cuando llegue aquí?

-si como olvidarlo luna – dijo la princesa haciendo una pequeña mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa

- tenias solo 5 años, y te encantaba seguirme a todos lados, me decías que querías se grande y tenias muchos sueños

- si tenía muchos

-¿y ahora?- pregunto – ya no brillas como aquella pequeña que eras entonces

-como quieres que ría si todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa-dijo la princesa un poco desesperada

-no es tu culpa princesa-Serenity interrumpió a luna impidiéndole continuar - por favor luna ya no sigas, cada vez mas planetas son cubierto por la oscuridad y muerte, la tierra está casi invadida…- ya no pudo terminar porque en eso luna hablo

-¿y qué has hecho tu al respecto? Nada por lo visto, más que lamentarte por lo que esta pasando, sigue llorando princesa, sígase compadeciendo por lo que hizo o dejo de hacer como la Diosa Selene

-que no entiendes luna yo vi morir todo por mi culpa

-y te sigues lamentando por algo que ya paso y nada puedes hacer, pero al parecer la que no entiende eres tu Serenity, te dieron otra oportunidad, mírate aquí estas y no haces más que lamentarte, esta vez no es tu culpa lo que esté pasando, pero si será tu culpa que no se solucione- dijo muy enojada luna ante la actitud infantil de la princesa- que no ve princesa que la oscuridad se apodera de los corazones de las personas, el tuyo ya no brilla como antes tu eres la luz que reconforta al universo y te estás dejando envolver por la oscuridad

-luna- dijo la princesa sorprendida por la forma en que le hablaba su amiga, jamás le había hablado tan rudamente, pero era cierta cada palabra de luna no estaba haciendo nada, solo se lamentaba y se ocultaba detrás de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

-yo se que lo amas y saber que está maldito ese amor te ha lastimado Serenity, que no piensas también en el, también ha de estar sufriendo con esto y el está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de los habitantes de la tierra, como crees que se sienta si se entera que tú no estás haciendo nada más que lamentarte- dijo esto de una manera más maternal pero con un tono fuerte para que entendiera la princesa

"el" esa sola palabra rondaba por su cabeza dejando "pero él no me ama, lo dijo aquella vez"

Luna vio la lucha interna de la princesa y decidió dejarla sola para que así aclarara su mente y corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>-ya llegue mama<p>

-hola serena como te fue en tu cita

-citaa! Mi pequeña en una cita, eso no lo permitiré más

-basta papa no era.. Bueno … este creo que-trataba de decir serena completamente roja pro la situación

Interrumpió Samy- yo no sé como un hombre como Darién se pueda fijar en ti, eres tan tonta

-Samy!- dijo serena con mucha ira

-entonces es cierto esto no puede ser – lloraba el papa de serena

-si y es mayor que ella

-ya basta con este escándalo, Samy a lavarte para la cena y tu kenji cálmate es un buen muchacho- dijo esto mientras arrastraba a los susodichos fuera de la cocina

-ahora si dime ¿Con te fue con Darién?

- bien mama – dijo un poco sonrojada en eso sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón dejando un dejo de tristeza

-serena pasa algo-pregunto algo inquisidora su madre al parecer algo molestaba a su hija

- no nada mama solo estoy algo cansada- sonrió abiertamente –cene con Darién así que me iré a dormir mama

-si, que descanses-"que le pasara" se preguntaba su mama

"todo ha estado bien, Darién es tan lindo pero algo no deja de preocuparme" pensaba serena ya en su habitación mirando profundamente a la luna "¿Qué me está pasando? las cosas ahora son diferentes ya no tenemos leyes que nos separe. Mi corazón se siente tan perturbado"

"es mejor que descanse y deje de pensar en estas cosas"

-serena despierta –gritaba una pequeña gatita morada a su dueña

-un ratito mas mama

-serena por Dios se hace tarde- dijo esto saltando sobre su dormilona dueña

-¿luna que pasa?

-se te hace tarde ¿ya viste qué hora es?

-ahhh! No puede ser llegare tarde! –decía mientras colocaba nuevamente el reloj en la esa y corría como de costumbre por la casa "todo por haberme desvelado pensando en tanta cosa y sigo igual de confundida"

"me va regañar rey" pensaba serena mientras caminaba por una concurrida calle del centro de la ciudad con rumbo al templo de rey, ese era el lugar donde tendrían una reunión

Sacándola de sus pensamientos suena su intercomunicador

-serena en el centro comercial apareció Zoicite ven enseguida

-haya voy luna

En el centro comercial era un completo caos, múltiples youmas absorbiendo la energía de todas las personas. Los cuatro generales veían como caían las personas inconscientes al quitarles su energía.

-quienes se creen ustedes para robar la tranquilidad de las personas que vienen a divertirse haciendo compras, soy una sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

-estorbo – dijo sin la menor importancia Jadeite

-¿a quién le dices estorbo?- grito sailor moon totalmente indignada

-youmas quítenle la energía a ese estorbo- ordeno Nephlite

De un momento a otro se encontró rodeada Sailor moon por los youmas que comenzaron a atacarla lanzándole múltiples objetos cortantes, sailor moon solo corría los pasillos del centro comercial esquivando los ataques.

"ya me canse" pensaba detrás de un mostrador escondido de sus atacantes "necesito hacer algo ahora mismo"

-tiara lunar acción

Los youmas se quedaron estáticos al ver el brillo proveniente de sailor moon, pero el brillo desapareció en poco segundos , dejando ver a una consternada sailor por que el ataque no funciono

-jajajajajajaja- rieron a carcajadas los youmas acercándose lentamente a sailor moon que permanecía mirando al suelo llorando

-saeta flamante de Marte

Una flecha de fuego les impidió segur acercándose a la guardiana de la luna

-burbujas de mercurio

En ese instante quedaron congelados los youmas

-trueno de Júpiter

- cadena de amor de venus

Estos ataques hicieron polvo a los youmas

-ahora es su turno- dijo Marte enojada viendo a los 4 generales que seguían en la misma posición desde que llego sailor moon

-jajajaja no nos hagas reír – dijo Jadeite mirando a la sailor de fuego

Nephlite se acerco coquetamente a sailor Júpiter -este no será el día de su muerte-rosando lentamente su mejilla

-hoy solo veníamos a ver el espectáculo- decía Zoicite entre risas mirando a sailor moon "así que lo que dijo la reina Beryl es cierto"

-así que se van, ¡ que cobardes! – dijo sailor Marte mirando desafiantemente a Jadeite

- tienen miedo- grito Júpiter quitando la mano de Nephlite de su rostro

Un rayo proveniente de kunzitey que dio de lleno a todas las sailor dejándolas con heridas leves –más bien digan que les tenemos piedad en este momento – diciendo esto desaparecieron de la escena

-serena que paso por qué no funciono tu ataque – decía amy acercando se a su amiga

-no se – decía entre sollozos la joven

- ya tranquila tal vez luna sepa, ya no llores- conforto lita abrazándola por los hombros

- es hora de irnos de aquí – dijo rey comenzando a caminar

Mientras tanto Mina se encontraba mirando aun donde habían estado los generales

-sucede algo mina

-ehh? – voltio algo desconcertada al salir de sus pensamientos- no nada, ya vámonos que tengo hambre jaja- dijo sonriendo y tomando por el brazo a Serena

- ya no te juntes con serena, ya estas pensando solo en comida, no ves que te vas a poner bien gorda como ella

-¿qué dijiste rey?- decía completamente roja por el enojo

-nada cabeza de chorlito

-¡rey ya no me molestes!-"¿por qué no funcionaria mi ataque?"

-reina metálica- una mujer alta de cabellos rojos hacia una reverencia

-reina Beryl las cosas no han salido mejor de lo que pensábamos, tu princesa has hecho todo muy bien y así deben de mantenerse, princesa no permitas que se una nuevamente Selene y Endimión

- no se preocupe reina metálica, eso no volverá a pasar Endimión será mío- contesto la princesa que era la vida pasada de la Reina Beryl

- en la vida futura los poderes de la princesa han disminuido – dijo su homóloga del futuro

-es necesario romper completamente el lazo de Selene con Endimión para que en la vida futura pierda completamente su poder la princesita


	10. Sucesos

En una habitación completamente oscura se encontraba Endimión mirando hacia la nada pensando en todo lo que se había convertido su vida

-príncipe Endimión

-¿qué quieres Beryl?

- veo que ha desistido a eso inútiles enfrentamientos, al fin entendiste que esa no era la solución

-y cual si es la solución, eh? Casarme contigo

- sabes que mi reino tiene un trato con ellos

- ellos no se detendrán con eso

-es por ella que no piensas en lo que es mejor para tu planeta- el príncipe solo permaneció en silencio- ya veo que es verdad que no vez que esta unión podría ayudar a el planeta , aparte Endimión yo te amo

- yo no- dijo exaltado – yo jamás podre amarte como te mereces- menciono más calmado dándole la espalda a la joven que lo veía con rencor

Dando unos pasos para romper la distancia con el príncipe- tanto la amas, Endimión veme a los ojos- el príncipe voltea para ver a la princesa Beryl a los ojos

-ella no merece tu amor, ella no está valorando tu sacrificio de estar lejos de ella solo se compadece de sí misma - el rostro del príncipe se mostro triste el sabía muy bien que eran verdad su palabras

"perfecto una fisura"- si ella te amara lucharía por termina con esto y así poder estar contigo pero que ha hecho ¡nada!- dijo esto mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe, sin que el se diera cuenta una pequeña nube negra se iba impregnando en el cuerpo del príncipe

-ella no me ama- el rostro de Endimión cambio por uno dolido y rencoroso mientras caia de rodillas con su rostro fijo en el piso– todo lo que he sufrido por ella

-todo es culpa de la princesa de la luna cariño, ella debe morir

-ella debe morir- la mirada del príncipe había cambiado por una oscurecida, la nube negra se estaba apoderando del lastimado corazón del joven pero un pequeño destello en su corazón trajo a su mente el recuerdo de su amada princesa brindándole una sonrisa- no- dijo el príncipe saliendo del trance en el que había estadio – es mejor que te vayas- dijo esto sacándola de su habitación.

"que habrá pasado ya casi estaba bajo la influencia de la oscuridad, pero no me preocupo poco a poco serás mío y tu princesita morirás en manos del príncipe"

"luna tiene razón, debo dejar de lamentarme y hacer algo por tratar de solucionar esto, Endimión estaría muy desilusionado de mi"

-tú crees que a él le importaría pensar en ti- decía una voz en su mente

"¿quién eres tú?"

-la persona que te hará darte cuenta de tu realidad , apoco crees aun que el príncipe te ama- decía la voz- bueno si es que alguna vez te amo que lo dudo

"no es mentira el me ama"

-en verdad crees las mentiras que te dijo tu criada que ingenua princesita, que no recuerdas como que no tus cartas te dijo a la cara que no te amaba, fuiste una diversión, solo te utilizo

"mientes" decía la princesa llorando mientras veía las imágenes de aquella noche

-por favor porque sentía algo por ti, simplemente eres una tonta niñita, recuerda como te trato cuando te conoció

"el no me ama y nunca lo hizo" pensaba mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, sus piernas ya no podían mas sostenerla – te odio Endimión

Con estas palabras la pequeña chispa de esperanza que aun habitaba en el corazón de Selene se extinguió

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una tarde de lluvia las personas se encontraban en sus casas protegidos de la tempestuosa lluvia que caía en la ciudad de Tokio

Aunque este no era el caso de 6 jóvenes que se encontraban en el parque enfrentando una batalla de la cual no sabían si saldrían victoriosos

"no puedo creer que se estén enfrentando contras ellos y yo no pueda hacer nada"

-por el poder del prisma lunar acción- gritaba desesperada la joven pero era inútil no podía conseguir su transformación.

"¿por qué?" pensaba al borde del llanto

Marte se encontraba encarando a los 3 hombres que se encontraban enfrente de ella-¡Saeta llameante de…!

No pudo terminar la frase pues un rayo de energía las arrastró hasta que los arboles que estaban detrás le impidieron el camino

-yo estoy aquí, sailor senshi- dijo Jadeite – a mi te enfrentaras

La mirada de las cuatro se dirigió hacia aquel poniéndose Marte en posición de pelea mientras tanto Júpiter y Venus se dispusieron atacar a los otros tres que se encentran el otro extremo.

¡ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Los dos ataques se estrellaron contra un campo de energía que absorbió los ataques- es todo lo que tienen sailor. Nephlite comenzó a formar un torbellino que lanzo en contra de las sailor, haciéndolas saltar ágilmente para reubicarse en otro lugar. Quedando Júpiter enfrente del causante de el torbellino

-tu serás mi oponente preciosa

-es lo mejor que tienen-dijo Zoicite en tono burlón, sosteniéndose en el aire, al igual que kuncyte - esos ataque son de primer nivel, éste es un verdadero ataque-murmuró descargando a las otras dos sailor una potente energía, este ataque disminuyo con las burbujas de mercurio permitiéndoles evitar que la energía las tocara

-muy astuta mercurio – dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella para evitar que ayudara a venus frente a un ataque de kuncyte – yo peleare contra ti

Serena vea a la distancia completamente frustrada por no poder ayudar a sus amigas "debo hacer algo", cuando estaba dispuesta a pelear sin importarle si moria

-no lo permitiré

-Darién- dijo en un susurro

- déjame pasar tengo que ayudarlas

-no puedes morir y no lo permitiré

-no me importa ellas me necesitan

- y en que las ayudarías no te puedes transformar solo las desconcentrarías- dijo enojado

-Darién- dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida por la manera en que le había gritado

-no quiero que nada te pase, por favor – dijo esto mirándola a los ojos transmitiéndole toda su preocupación – yo las ayudare- dijo esto y corrió hacia el campo de batalla

En lucha los golpes de Júpiter eran con una fuerza impresionante hacia Nephlite quien los esquivaba muy bien, Marte luchaba con gran coraje frente a Jadeite, Mercurio utilizaba muy bien su inteligencia para esquivar y atacar a Zoicite, todo parecía que estaba bastante parejo en la pelea a excepción de sailor venus, ella parecía que estaba en todo menos en la batalla, tuxido mask había querido ayudarla pero Kuncyte mando unos youmas para que no pudiera ayudar a la sailor

"que te pasa mina atácalo, va matarte "pensaba serena mientras veía lo que ocurría, pero parecía que mina no tiene la menor intención de atacar a Kuncyte

"No puedo más" si no lo ataco va a matarme pero no puedo" venus seguía evitando lo mas que podía los ataques

-pensé que serias mejor contrincante, atácame que me estoy cansando de tu jueguito- esperando el ataque que nunca llego-entonces este será tu final- lanzando una enorme bola de energía

venus supo que las palabras de kuncyte habían sido el su final, así que cuando éste movió el cuerpo en actitud ofensiva, cerró los ojos esperando el ataque.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!-gritó, sin poder reprimir el dolor.

Mina se quedo asombra al verse ilesa de ese ataque voltio desconcertada buscando que había evitado su fin hasta que vio que serena recibió el ataque por ella.

El aire, como filosos cuchillos, había cortado la piel de la princesa pero aun asi se ponía de pie para enfrentar a Kuncyte

-así que quieres morir-dijo mirando a la joven que se interpuso

- n…no…-murmuró mina, con inusitada valentía

-ahora si quieres luchar- voltio la mirada hacia la joven sailor

Venus se puso de pie- y pronunció- cadena de amor y belleza de Venus- con gran decisión.

Kuncyte no se esperaba un ataque de tal potencia que tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos ante la fuerte y deslumbrante luz

-¡¿qué rayos?- mientras sentía el poderoso ataque de la sailor del Amor, este cayó de rodillas en el piso- esto no te lo perdonare- y se volvió a poner de pie formando en sus manos una gran energía mientras se aproximaba a su victima

Venus solo sintió cuando ya tenía a su oponente a unos centímetros de ella, este la tomo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra coloco la energía pegada al cuerpo mal herido de la joven. Mina solo pudo abrir los ojos y con un ágil movimiento beso los labios de el guerrero.

kuncyte la miró con asombro perdiendo la concentración lo que provoco que la energía poco a poco desapareciera

mina solo pudo susurrar unas palabra que solo fueron escuchadas por Kuncyte antes de caer desmayada, este seguía en su asombro cuando en su mente llegaron un sinfín de recuerdo que taladraban en su mente provocando que colocara las manos en su cabeza.

Hace rato que todos habían dejado de pelear poniendo su atención en lo que ocurría al otro lado del campo de batalla

De la nada se levanto Kuncyte – tienen suerte sailor otro día será su fin, vamos- ordeno a los otros que no entendían que había pasado, por que se retiraban si tenían órdenes de acabar con ellas sin importar nada, aun con esos pensamientos se retiraron del lugar

Tuxido mask corrió al lado de su amada –serena ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, no me paso nada grave- dijo sonriéndole -hay que ayudar a mina

Darién ayudo a levantar a su novia y fue con las demás que se encontraban junto a mina

-está bien – dijo amy checando a la muchacha que aun se encontraba desmayada – tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar para curarla estas heridas podrían volverse de gravedad

- vamos a mi apartamento – haya podría curarla Darién

Este solo asintió con la cabeza tomando en brazos a la chica para asi ir al departamento

En el departamento de lita

-¿por qué mina actuaria así?

- no tengo la mas mínima idea

-ya tiene tiempo portándose algo rara – dijo un pequeño gato blanco que entraba en la habitación seguido por serena y Darién que había terminado de curarlas

-Artemis- dijeron las chicas - ¿cómo esta mina?- pregunto lita a Darién

-aun está dormida necesita recuperar fuerzas, pero ya cure todas sus heridas y se pondrá bien

-mina es muy fuerte, por que no habrá querido luchar

-yo creo que tengo una leve idea de eso

-dinos Artemis que fue lo que paso con mina- pregunto amy preocupada

-al parecer mina recordó un poco más de su vida en el pasado

-que pudo haber recordado que le impidiera luchar

-bueno como ustedes saben – ahora fue luna la que hablo- Darién en su anterior vida era el príncipe de la tierra

-si luna pero eso que tiene que ver con mina – interrumpió serena

- si me dejaras continuar serena sabrías

-ya chicas no peleen- dijo Artemis para terminar la discusión y continuo con la explicación- el cómo príncipe tenia a sus generales asi como serena las tiene a ustedes y al parecer mina se enamoro de uno de ellos

-de kuncyte- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo a lo que Artemis solo asintió

-por eso no lo ataco, ella aun lo ama- continuo luna con la conclusión

-pero como si eran generales de Endimión en este momento se encuentran del lado del negaveso- pregunto rey un poco confundida

- ellos también cayeron bajo el poder del negaveso y al parecer al despertar la oscuridad en este tiempo volvió apoderarse de sus mas fuertes aliados

- chicas como ya vieron ellos son bastante fuertes- suspiro luna que era la que ahora hablaba- sus poderes casi se igualan y en otra vida no tuvieron que pelear por qué paso lo de Serenity y Endimión antes de comenzado el enfrentamiento

-la princesa Beryl al ver que Endimión moría por proteger a la princesa provoco una explosión en donde…

-morimos – decía en un leve susurro rey

-así es, y lo demás ya lo han recordado- hizo una leve sonrisa

-pobre mina se a de sentir muy triste- decía serena pensando en su amiga

-sí, lo que aun no sabemos es porque serena no se puede transformar

-eso yo se los responderé- se escucho una voz que no sabían de donde provenía hasta que se empezó a dibujar una silueta a unos cuantos metros de todos


End file.
